Local's Legend
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Never in Siluca's entire life knows that Theo's father is popular among other people and so does Theo.


Title: Local's Legend

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Where are we going, Margaret-senpai?" Siluca asked her senior as they ride the carriage with the other three mage while their lords, Theo and Villar follow behind with their steed.

"They will be having a festival and Lord Villar as the governing Lord of this land is always invited to it and would join the elders for the day judging the events, one of my favorite is the timber chopping competition, because Villar-sama would do the opening ceremony" she thought dreamily and Siluca wondered.

Arriving Villar was greeted immediately and welcomed while Theo headed to meet Siluca and stayed beside her until a huge man shoved him an axe and he looked surprised because of it, "Villar-sama told us you're the new guy joining his men?" and Theo nodded, "Great, you're joining us" Theo peeked behind the man and saw a familiar sight of arrangement of timbers and logs.

"Theo-sama" Siluca looked worried and Theo sighed, taking off his coat and gloves and handing it off to Siluca.

He matched following the huge bearded man, Villar chuckled seeing his knight joining the event.

Before officially starting Villar with his ceremonial swing of his axe to a small wood the people cheered as it finally started.

Siluca looked worried while the other mages grinned at her since they know she has deep feelings to her lord. It is not every day a lord would give up his rank just for his mage.

Theo in position by the standing block, with his axe together with some other huge guys, the towns people laughed at him as he lacks the muscle for the job.

When the elder called for them to start they were all shocked to see Theo's swings as it chip off huge chunks with his own techniques, his slanting style caught them off guard, the Mages laughed when Siluca shouted the loudest to cheer for him, her mini skit hiking up not minding as she is straight to cheering her Lord.

Moments later Theo is the first one to finish and the towns people's jaw fell seeing him taking the last hit with the back of the axe throwing off the chopped off chunk of wood at the top.

Siluca run up to him squealing and hugged him like she did when Villar came to their aid pushing back the Waldlind.

Villar seemed amused since the young lord had been surprising him non-stop.

The bearded huge man laughed and came to pat the young lord at his back, the slap on his back was a hard one making Theo push front a little, "Let see if you can beat me on the underhand" he laughed and went off.

"Are you going to join again?" Siluca inquired her lord and Theo sighed.

"Sadly I will, I missed this" he chuckled, and asked one of the guys that carried a white powder that they use to keep the moist and sweat from their hands.

Siluca blinked and went back to Margaret and Laura, Laura continued to tease her.

To their surprise Theo asked for someone to give him some metal plate for the back of his boots and some did gave him the proper size after the third change.

A small chunk of lumber is placed horizontally on the ground and being held by stakes formed as two 'x's on the ground. When the elder gave his signal again they started, Theo's swings were powerful and digging deep on the wood, throwing off huge chunks of chipping, "He seemed so familiar to this" Laura commented to Siluca after Theo made his turn and started to destroy the other side of the wood. Again he had beaten the four other huge guys who's out of breath, Theo sweating and slightly breathing roughly watched them finish.

Siluca with her loud cheer made Villar and Margaret amused.

This time it was the spring board contest, "What is that?" Siluca asked while Theo sharpened the axe that was shoved to him.

"Well, it is a board with a sharpened metal tip, we need to chip a small cut to the lumber for those boards with metal tip to be placed, we would go up them and start another chipping and place another board to it until we reach the top and sut it off like what I dead to the standing block" he explained and Siluca nodded in understanding.

"Have some food dear" a chubby middle aged woman handed them some food while they are in Theo's tent, Siluca blushed when Theo asked her to feel him since his hands are dirty from sharpening his tool.

Siluca would spoon feed him while Colleen would pass by and tease them.

When the games started again Theo this time joined the huge men without any shirt on, knowing the risk of the spring board he took off his shirt avoiding it being ripped.

With the signal, Theo with just three swings of his axe he then proceeded to put the first board and climbed up. Doing the process again, he carried another board up to the one he is standing, it was the last one until he's the first to put the last one and started to cut off the top just like the standing block.

Theo again cut it off easily and went down, his body is full of sweat and Siluca is trying to stop herself from covering him after some young ladies started to squeal around him, she only pouted upset but Theo smiled and went up at her, she handed him a towel which he happily took, his fit and muscle arms and back with his battle scars are evident how he worked hard every day.

Until another gave where they need to have a clean cut using a giant saw, Theo lost because he needs a huge body to have long and pull and push the save through the thick lumber, however he won another one as it was the last, they need to finish splitting twenty fire wood, the man who shoved Theo the axe finally recognized his techniques, as Theo arrange his firewood horizontally stacking them, and then pulling them one by one by his right foot, using his axe to hit the top side and position it on the lumber stump while it sticks on the axe and hit it hard splitting it, it was a quick technique.

The man turned out to be the reigning champion of the games until Theo beat him to it, "Are you the little boy that Carlo used to bring?" he asked while he hands Theo his own trophy, Theo's eyes went wide after a man knew his father, more on him, Villar, the elders and the mage including Siluca were all surprised.

"The one with the tiny suspenders who carries his father's leather covering?" Theo confirmed.

The huge man laughed, "Oi! The boy out grew his suspenders!" he laughed calling the other competitors.

"Wait, that's Carlo's son?" they pointed, "What did your father made you eat and you hit chunks with that size?" one laughed.

"Wood chips" Theo joked.

"He even got his father's awful jest" one sighed.

"Don't be bitter when the old dog passed the baton to his kid!" laughed by the man that gave Theo an axe.

"Good to see a Cornaro hitting back with the axe again, your mother Lilia Cornaro and your Father Carlo would be so proud" all were in shock to know Theo is really a legitimate Cornaro.

Theo himself is surprised and the man seeing his face looked back and knew, "Your father did not tell you about your mother didn't he?" and he shook his head.

"She was killed by the Rossinis and pushed your father to escape with you, we met when he saved my life and we talked a lot, he really loves you and wanted to protect you. He's a good man. Thank goodness I found you" he gave Theo a tight hug.

"You might not remember me but I'm Goras, the man that your father used to travel with" Theo with that remembered him.

"Grassi?" Theo blinked.

"Glad tiny remembers me" he chuckled and patted him, "Say, who's that pretty young lady who had been around you?" he blushed and told.

"That's my mage Siluca Meletes" he introduced.

"Are you sure becau-"

"She really is!" then Theo pushed the man, "Please don't scare her with those words…" he sighed and Goras understood.

"Looks like your father made a prodigy, however you need to pack some more to beat me on the saw" he laughed.

"I'm okay with it" Theo awkwardly chuckled.

"Promise me we'll meet again?" asked by tGoras and Theo smiled.

"Here" Theo returned the axe when the man shook his head.

"Your father gave that to me as a gift back then, I use it as my spare because I know that thing is durable as he made it, it's all yours now kid" with that Theo looked longingly at the axe.

Siluca rubbed his back and gave him a warm smile as he held the axe with his father's memories to him.

* * *

Arriving back to castle Unicorn, Theo told Siluca about his childhood and his father's work as an engineer and carpenter. The feeling sticky all over wanted t get a bath when, "I can wash your back f you want?" it was a bold move from Siluca but Theo smiled and agreed.

Meanwhile, "Where's Sir. Theo and Siluca?" Margaret asked Ervin.

"She gave him a bath, Lady Margaret" Colleen who's sipping her tea spitted it out of shock and the girls grinned at each other.

"Who knew the local's legend is his father and now he's taking over" told my Helga and they agreed.

Back at the two, "Ugh… my arms hurt" Theo complained Theo and Siluca covered with towel took his arm and massaged it got him, he sighed in bliss after she started pressing.

Meanwhile outside the bath, "Should we disturb them?" whispered by one of the maids and the others shook their heads.

~END?~


End file.
